fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Chester Burklight
Chester Burklight is a character from Tales of Phantasia. He is now a 34-year-old archer from the small village of Toltus. Having lost his parents while young, he dotes heavily on his little sister, Ami Burklight. Story in Cress's bed chamber in Totlus, Mint lies in bed and Cress asks if she is alright. Cress goes to the first floor in Cress' House to the other party members and reveals that Mint is pregnant. Everyone is overjoyed with the news, and they tell Cress that he should start coming up with some names. While Cress and others are away at Alvanista, Mint goes into labor. A pair of villagers inform Cress, and he returns to Totlus with Chester, Claus and Arche. Mint gives birth to a baby girl, and Cress asks Chester to be her godfather and name her. Chester names the baby Prisya. Prisya grows up a strong and capable woman, and Cress trains her as a Swordsman as he believes she is placing too much value on strength and power. Prisya flees from the village and travels to South Forest, where she is attacked by 5 Boars. She is rescued by Cress who trained her, Prisya explains she was going to inspect the impact site of a meteor that struck in the west, and didn't tell Cress because she knew he wouldn't let her go. The two inspect the crater and head back to Toltus. On their way back to Toltus they spy something approaching, and Cress orders Prisya and Mint to take refuge. The Unknown Creature attack, and when Cress is pushed back to the village he sees Prisya and Mint still there, wanting to help him. Cress, Prisya and Mint battle The Unknown Creature to protect themselves, but he jumps over them before escaping. Claus, Chester, Arche and Suzu find Cress and Prisya recovering in Cress' House. With a Rod and Book from Mint the four knock them to their senses and they rejoin the party. The Creator and the Czarinas sealed away Karono. And hid the Jewel who sealed her in a hidden place. The Creator revived Mars Uldole, and The Mysterious Girl possesed him to kill Cress. While they are on they're way Home to Toltus, Mar Uldole blocked the way. And he challenges Cress to a fight. Cress accepted the challenge. He was winning the fight, until Mars stabbed him in the chest. Before Cress dies, he says to his wife and daughter that they can go without him, but Mint mourns and Prisya wants to avenge him. The Creator was happy that Cress is dead. Near Toltus is a Guardian Tree, and they buried Cress in there. Mint weeps for him, but Prisya convinces her to go home. Cress' spirit was there and enters Mint heart. He said that he'll be in They're hearts forever. Mint and the others fight the Creator. He was defeated in the first form, second and third. And he revels his last form. He was defeated and the Jewel that sealed Karono appearaed and unsealed Karono itself. Karono thanked the heroes for she is unsealed, they defeated the Czarinas and the Creator. Karono revived all the dead living things from the world, except the Czarinas and the Creator, She rebuild the destroyed locations and villages, and peace returned to the world. Mint was happy Cress was alive again. Chester was happy he can see his parents and his sister Ami. Everyone is joyful. Cress continued to teach Prisya. Battle Stats Chester has abilities similar to that of a Hunter, being a physical attacker able to cast Healing Magic. Chester has greater emphasis on his spells while not being as good a fighter. He has a variety of Abilities that grants status effects. While he is not as effective as a dedicated fghter. Chester's abilities are still strong. Abilities Chester lacks innate abilities, but it is still has an interesting job class. Aim is an attack that usually never misses, making it preferable to Fight, and Rapid Fire is almost a must-have for any physical characters end-game. Of note, Aim cannot be used if the Chester is under Darkness. Aim can still miss the target if the character is equipped with a rod. Rapid Fire's third and fourth hit will not dispel Sleep, Control, or Confuse, as well as will not provoke any counters and is unblockable. Any special abilities or effects weapons may have will not be activated when using Rapid Fire. Equip Bows gives Chester the Ranger's base Strength and Agility unless otherwise at a higher value.